Forbidden Love
by kegoma11
Summary: A young angel who lost her love.Will she find him or find a new one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I made. I hope you guys like it and please comment. Twilight does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning **

In a far away kingdom above the Earth lived an angel who loved a devil. They would meet every night at the gates of heaven. Their relationship was forbidden. If someone were to find out then both would suffer. One day he didn't show.

Bella, the angel, would go back every night to see if he would come, but he didn't. A month passed and he never came. "Where is he," she asked herself, "I hope he's ok."

Isabella its time to go to sleep," her father yelled from the castle window.

"Ok father," Bella said turning off her lights, but she had other plans. In the middle of the night Bella got up and left the castle. Her gorgeous pink wings sparkled in the moonlight. A few minutes later after leaving the castle she arrived at the gates. He landed on her feet and opened the gate. She took a deep breath and jumped off the cloud. While falling her wings turned into feathers.

A few seconds later Bella floated down to the ground hoping no one saw her. She looked around to see a boy staring at her. He looked around 16 or maybe 17. "You just fell from the sky," he said. Damn.

**Who do you think the boy is? Remember please comment and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. Well here is the next chapter. The characters do not belong to me. Please comment. Thing in **_**italic**_** are **_**thoughts**_**.**

**Chapter 2: The newcomer**

"No I didn't," Bella said walking past him. They both know that it was a lie.

"You can't lie to me when I saw it," he turned towards her, "Who are you and what are you doing in the woods?"

Bella sighed, "Why should I tell you your nothing but a lo- you know what I'll tell you on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"You find me a place to stay."

He thought about for a second, "Fine. Follow me." A few minutes later they ended up at his house. "Jacob."

"What," she asked.

"My name is Jacob," He repeated opening the door.

"I didn't ask you for your name now did I," she mugged him while walking into the house.

"The polite thing to do is to introduce yourself," he said closing the door after him.

"Whatever." She sat down on the couch, "My name is Bella." '_I shouldn't be here talking to some dog. I need to find a way to the underworld. I should stop being mean to St- whatever his name was again. Maybe he can help me.' _"Well let me start off from the beginning." After explaining the important thing with Jacob the room grew silent.

"Angels really if you're an angel then show me your wings."

"Were you not listening I can't they disappeared on the way down here, dumb wolf." Suddenly there was a bang on the door. The room returned to silence. "Aren't you gonna get that?" They heard the door unlock and open. Whoever it was you could tell they were mad because they were stomping.

"JACOB," a young girly voice yelled through the house, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME OPEN THE DOOR YOU MADE ME WASTE MY FOOD!" A girl with dark brown eyes and wavy neck-length jet black hair walked into the living room. She was going to yell again until she saw Bella. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Is that your new girlfriend? You such a playboy."

"What? No she's not my girlfriend," he yelled trying to hide his blush, "She's I friend and she will be staying with us for a while."

"Did you tell mom and dad," she asked.

"Destiny you know I didn't tell them besides they never come home," he said going into the kitchen.

"True, so what is your name…is I it Betty, you look like a Katie," Destiny asked.

"No," she giggled, "my name is Bella." That night they spent their time explaining the situation to Destiny. They also talked about things that confused Bella. It seems as if our little angel needs to learn a lot of she plans to continue her mission.

** I know it's not long but that would be it for today. I will try to update every other day. If not then I am sorry. Now Jacob and Destiny knows about Bella's secret. Please tell me what you think. Good bye for know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys here are the next chapter. **_**Italic **__** thoughts.**_** I don't own any character except for Destiny.**

**Chapter 3: The La Push gang**

__The next day Jacob went to go wake up Bella. "Get up Bella."

"Why," she yawns. '_I'm a so not a morning person.' _"It's like 7 o'clock in the morning."

"You're coming to school with us," he said pulling the covers off of her.

"I don't wanna go." _'Maybe I should throw something at him.'_

"Well you have to," he placed some clothes on her bed, "Change into these and be down stair in 20 minutes." After changing clothes and everything else she went down stairs which was enclose with the smell of bacon. "Here is your breakfast."

Bella sat down and began nibbling on a piece of bacon, "So who registered me and what grade would I be in?"

"Well I called the school last night before I went to bed and registered you and said that you were a junior and it wasn't that hard since today is the first day of school," Eric said sitting down. "You are in the same grade as me and some of my friends and Destiny is in the grade below us."

Destiny slowly turned the corner that lead into the kitchen and sighed, "I hate Mondays!"

"Hey we should get going before we're late," Jacob said putting his plate in the sink and putting on his shoes. It took them about 15 minutes to drive to school, "Damn, we should have left earlier." There was a huge crowd of people in front of the door.

"Jacob, Destiny," a boy with a russet skin tone and short black hair ran up to him who was followed by another boy with curly hair. "We didn't see yall over the-…well who is she."His eyes roamed over Bella. "Hello beautiful you wanna be the peanut butter in my jelly sandwich."

Bella giggled, _'That was so corny.'_

SMACK! Jacob slaps him in the back of the head, "Embry that was so cheesy man. Bella this one is Embry and the other is Quil they are my friend/cousins."

"Hi it's nice to meet both of you," she smiled.

"Come on lets go find our first period," Jacob said. After finding their first period Jacob took Bella's hand and gave her a tour of the school. During the tour, other students where whispering about them. When the first bell rung students were walking into the classrooms. "Come on Bella," Jacob yelled from down the stairs, "We don't want to be late."

"Wait you're running too fast Jacob," she ran headfirst into someone's chest which caused her to stumble backwards. _'I'm going to fall.'_

**Well that's it for chapter 3.I will post the next chapter in 2 days. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I didn't update when I said it was so I will post 2 chapters. Now onto the story. The only person I own is Destiny.**

**Chapter 4: First rival**

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes and turned around she saw a boy who looked identical to her missing lover was stopping her from falling. He pulled her up and put his hand around her waist. _'Oh my god he's too close," _Bella thought.

He smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry I bumped into you," she said looking down. _'He's so hot!'_

"Don't worry about it by the way the names Stephean," his smile got bigger._ 'She's pretty smoking herself.'_

**DUPP-LUB. '**_If looks could kill.' _Bella tried not to look at his dazzling golden eyes, his semi-combed bronze or brownish hair, and his pale skin. "My name is Bella," she wiggled out of his hold. She ran down the stairs and half way down she expected him to be staring at her, but when she turned around he was gone. '_Weird.'_

"Bella **COME ON**," Jacob yelled. She met up with Jacob and walked to class. Their homeroom teacher, , gave them a free day, so as soon as she left everyone started talking. Bella felt left out, ignored, and lonely. When the bell rung everyone ran out except for Bella and Jacob. "Bella lets go eat lunch."

"Ok," Bella said. During lunch Jacob, Destiny, Quil, Embry, and Bella sat together.

"So how's half of your first day of school," Destiny asked.

"It's ok."

"**DESTINY**," someone with a loud voice hollered.

"Karin long time no see," she yelled without even looking back.

"Jacob, Quil, Embry what are you guys doing here," Karin asked.

"Eating, what else would we be doing," Embry asked.

"I don't know, it's just that you guys never eat with us," she pointed out.

"They just wanted to show our new friend around," Destiny said pointing at Bella.

"Wow she's so pretty," Karin said walking over to her, "I wish I had such long pretty flowing brown hair." Karin ran her fingers through Bella's hair.

"Um…, I think your exaggerating a bit," Bella mumbled. '_Not another weirdo.'_

"So do you have a boyfriend," Karin asked her in a gossip like way. Suddenly the bell rung.

"Come on Bella," Jacob stood up and grabbed her arm, "We don't want to be late."

"Wait a minute," Bella got dragged out of the cafeteria, "Your hurting my arm! **JACOB!"**

"Sorry," he dropped her arm, "I'll see you later." He walked away. Bella began walking and then turned a corner. As soon as she did she spotted him, Stephean. She stopped, stared, and began walking again. After passing him he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going," he turned her around.

"Um...uh," she couldn't think of anything.

"Stephean," a girl's voice called. There was a girl with black hair running up to him. She pushed Bella out of the way and grabbed on to Stephean. "What are you doing with a girl like her," she said staring at Bella while she got up, "I know you can do better than that."

"I should go," Bella said walking away.

"Wait Bella," Stephean called out to her.

"Come on Stephean," the girl said pulling him, "Just leave her alone and let's go have some fun."

"Let go of me Leah," he said pulling his arm away, "You always ruin things!" He stomped away.

"She's going to pay," Leah whispered angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Second encounter**

When Bella walked into the classroom Jacob, Quil, and Embry appeared beside her. "What took you so long," Embry asked.

"That's none of your business," she said walking past them.

"What's wrong with her," Quil asked Jacob.

""Just leave her alone." When the last bell of the day rung everyone left except for Bella, Jacob, Quil, and Embry. "You guys coming or not?"

"Go on ahead I'll catch up later," Bella replied. When they were gone everything was quite. "Today was the worst day of my life." She looked out the window and heard a sound. "What was that?" She started to panic. "Who's there?" Bella got all of her things and left. When she was in the hallway she saw a shadowy figure. "Who are you?" The figure began to run away from her. "Hey wait!" She ran after it. The figure led her outside and then disappeared. Then a person appeared. "What do you want?" She sneered at the person and walked past her.

"Because of you Stephean hates me, "Leah yelled while grabbing Bella's arm.

"Let me go," she said pulling her hand away, "I don't even know you."

"You're not good enough for Stephean of Jacob," Leah yelled, "You should just give up!" Then she ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Expose**

"Bella," someone called, "Where are you?" Bella turned around to see Karin and Destiny coming out of the school. "We were looking for you," Karin said as they both ran up to her. "Come on lets go to Destiny's house because I'm hungry." Half way back there was something on Karin's mind. "What were you and Leah talking about?"

"Nothing," Bella said under her breath.

"You shouldn't talk to her," Destiny said, "She's a slut."

"Like I would want to talk to her," Bella said.

"Don't let her find out that you live with us," Destiny whispered, "Because your life will be a living hell."

"I don't like Leah," Karin said, "She irks my nerves."

"It doesn't matter let's just go home," Bella said. When they got to Destiny's house they saw that Jacob, Quil, and Embry had already set up the table. Everyone sat down and began eating. "Best food ever!"

"Thanks," Jacob said.  
"So what took you guys so long," Quil asked.

"Nothing," Bella said.

"She ran into Leah," Destiny said.

"Oh," Quil said, "I wonder what would happen if both of yall would have fought. I bet Bella would get her ass handed to her, she's too sweet." He picked up his glass and started to drink, but when he tried to pull away the glass was stuck.


End file.
